顎巨人
| Height = | Abilities = 有力的下顎、快的速度。 | Current holder = 波爾柯‧賈利亞德 | Former holders = 尤米爾 Marcel Galliard | Allegiance = | Debut manga = Ymir | Debut anime = | Debut anime movie = | Debut live-action = | Debut novel = | Debut visual novel = | Debut video game = }} }} 顎巨人（顎の巨人）是九大巨人之一， with ferociously powerful jaws and nails. It is also known as the swiftest Titan of all thanks to its small size. It is currently in the possession of 波爾柯‧賈利亞德. 能力 Speed and agility Those who hold the power of the Jaw Titan demonstrate significant amounts of speed and agility in their Titan form, they can even move fast enough to catch one of the Nine Titans off guard. Though the Jaw Titan is relatively small and weak, its mobility excels in terrain such as Titan Forests. Crushing strength The Jaw Titan also possesses, as its name implies, an incredible biting and crushing strength in its jaws and nails which can be used with devastating efficiency against both 巨人s and man-made structures. Its claws are strong enough to cause severe damage to armored opponents such as turrets and even the crystal shell created by the 戰槌巨人. The force of the jaw is shown to be strong enough to chew through the hardened Titan armor generated by Eren as well as the aforementioned crystal shell surrounding the War Hammer Titan, something, not even the 進擊的巨人 was able to achieve. 歷史 The Jaw Titan, like all the 九大巨人, was brought into the world after the death of 尤米爾·弗利茲. In the 1,700 years following her death, the Jaw Titan was held in the possession of one or several of the warring 艾爾迪亞n houses subservient to the 始祖巨人. After these seventeen centuries when Karl Fritz, the 145th King of the Fritz family, abandoned the conflicts of Eldia and relocated to 帕拉迪島, the Jaw Titan was taken by the nation of 瑪雷 during the 巨人之戰. Around the year 843, Marcel Galliard was chosen to inherit the power of the Jaw Titan. He would later make use of his Titan form during a war between Marley and an enemy nation, using his Jaw Titan to destroy the enemy's artillery guns. In the year 845, the nation of Marley sent out Marcel, 萊納·布朗, 貝爾托特·胡佛, and 亞妮·雷恩哈特 across the ocean to Paradis Island as the start of the Paradis Island Operation. However, at some point before the attack on Shiganshina District, a Titan approached Reiner and nearly had him in its grasp until Marcel moved him away to safety. Marcel was caught in Reiner's place, and he was eaten alive as his comrades escaped. The Titan inherited Marcel's Jaw power and regained its human form: an Eldian girl named 尤米爾, who had been wandering as a Titan for around sixty years. Choosing to start a new life for herself, Ymir made her way into humanity's territory and began living as a thief in the interior territories of the 城牆. At this time, she overheard the story of "Krista Lenz" from members of the Church of the Walls and her plans to join the 104th Training Corps. Desiring to meet her for political and personal reasons, Ymir joined the Training Corps in the same year as Krista. At some point during their training, Ymir and Krista faced difficulties escorting a sick trainee to shelter in harsh winter conditions. Wanting to see Krista survive, she sent her off to the shelter alone and used the Jaw Titan to bring their fellow trainee to safety at the base of a cliff side. Krista wondered at how Ymir could have possibly reached the shelter before her. Ymir agreed to tell her secret to Krista under the condition that when the secret of her Titan power was publicly known, Krista would go back to living under her true name. 故事 Clash of the Titans arc During the Wall Rose invasion in the year 850, 尤米爾 is among the recruits of the 調查軍團 when they are cornered by 巨人s at Utgard Castle. Seeing no hope for escape, Ymir chooses to make use of her Titan form to confront the Titans. Transforming before her friends' eyes, she battles the Titans at the base of the castle as the others comprehend the revelation of her powers. Reiner and Bertolt recognize her Titan as the one that ate Marcel five years ago and determine that they must capture her along with Eren when the time comes. When Ymir begins to struggle, Krista offers her encouragement. Ymir's Jaw Titan ascends the castle and saves the others from its collapse. When the dust settles, Ymir's fatigued Titan is unable to continue fighting against the Titans, but her life is saved by the arrival of the Survey Corps soldiers from the Stohess District raid. She is safely extracted from her Titan, and Krista reveals her true name as Historia Reiss. Shortly afterward, when Bertolt and Reiner reveal their identities as the Colossus and 盔甲巨人s, Ymir is taken by the two Warriors along with Eren. After some questioning, Ymir agrees to cooperate with them in order to capture Historia. When the Survey Corps finds their location, she takes Historia into her Titan's mouth and escapes with Bertolt and the Armored Titan. Ymir remains within her Titan form throughout the escape, taking a moment early on to partially expose her human form in the nape in order to speak with Historia. Ymir abandons the Armored Titan when it is swarmed by a horde of Titans lured by Commander 艾爾文·史密斯 and assists the Survey Corps for a short time, but upon seeing Eren's use of the 始祖巨人 during the battle Ymir chooses to go with Reiner and Bertolt rather than staying with the Eldians of the Walls. After the battle, Ymir escapes with Bertolt and the Armored Titan to the ruins of Shiganshina District. Marley arc During the two months afterward, Ymir is sent to 瑪雷. At some point before or during the year 854, 波爾柯‧賈利亞德, Marcel's brother, is chosen to inherit the power of the Jaw Titan from Ymir. At the climax of the Marley Mid-East War during the battle of Fort Slava, Galliard is present in the trenches dug by the Marley 戰士隊 surrounding the fort. Cadet 柯特‧葛萊斯 suggests making use of Galliard's Jaw Titan and 皮克's 車力巨人 against the defenses of the Mid-East Allied Forces, but Commander Magath rejects the proposal due to the presence of anti-Titan artillery patrolling the perimeter of the fortress. However, once cadet 賈碧‧布朗 destroys the armored train carrying the artillery using explosives, Galliard is sent out onto the battlefield. His Titan proves to be more than enough to defend against the turret-fire from the bunkers surrounding Fort Slava, and Galliard's Titan makes quick work of Marley's enemies. Galliard's attack on the Mid-East defenses is met with support from the 800-Warrior Unit and Pieck's Cart Titan in full battle armor. Using the immense strength of his Titan's jaws, Galliard rips the railways from the ground, ensuring a complete immobilization of the Allies' defenses. Shortly afterward, Galliard retreats as 吉克·葉卡 begins a Titan airstrike directly above the fortress, dropping dozens of Pure Titans onto the Allies. When Reiner Braun joins the fight as the 盔甲巨人, Galliard assists him in destroying the remaining anti-Titan artillery stationed within the ruined fortress. Over a month later, the Jaw Titan returns during the Battle of Liberio when the 進擊的巨人 makes a sudden appearance and begins a massacre. The Jaw Titan swings onto the Attack Titan's back, attempting to bite into the nape to take the 始祖巨人, but its jaw muscles are sliced by 里維·阿卡曼 before the nape could be bitten through. The Attack Titan throws Jaws into the nearby building, where the 調查軍團 surrounds it in preparation for battle. The Cart and 野獸巨人s soon join the Jaw Titan in the plaza, and the Warriors prepare to battle the 艾爾迪亞ns of 帕拉迪島. Observing the movements of the enemy's maneuvering equipment, the Jaw Titan leaps up from a building as an enemy soldier appears flying above the Cart Titan ready to launch a Thunder Spear, and slaughters the soldier mid-air. After the Attack Titan transforms once more, the Jaw Titan charges it, but is intercepted by 米卡莎·阿卡曼, who the Jaw Titan then engages. After going after the Attack Titan again, the Jaw Titan rakes the side of its face and inadvertently grazes the crystal surrounding the holder of the 戰槌巨人. It retreats after a quick flurry of strikes back to the husk of the War Hammer Titan. The Jaw Titan spots an incoming airship that serves as the method of escape for the Survey Corps. It then goes to bring it down but is caught off balance due to Mikasa slashing its legs and severing one of its feet. Crashing next to the Attack Titan, the Jaw Titan is further rendered helpless by getting both of its arms torn off by it. Then the crystal is jammed into its mouth and the Jaw Titan is unable to stop the Attack Titan from applying enough pressure to shatter the crystal, killing the holder of the War Hammer Titan. It is then knocked unconscious and about to be eaten by the Attack Titan, but is saved by the arrival of Reiner and his partially formed Armored Titan. 資料出處 導航 es:Titán Mandíbula fr:La Mâchoire ru:Зубастый Титан en:Jaw Titan category:巨人